


Cinta Pertama Butterfly

by raaanyon



Series: Almari Nada (Seunglix) [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kids!Skz, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raaanyon/pseuds/raaanyon
Summary: Terlalu sibuk memperhatikan degupan jantungnya yang semakin cepat berlari, membuat Seungmin gagal menyadari bahwa saat ini ratusan kupu-kupu sedang berterbangan di perutnya. Mungkin mereka bermaksud untuk memberitahunya bahwa hal ini bernama cinta pertama.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Series: Almari Nada (Seunglix) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845922
Kudos: 2





	Cinta Pertama Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble ini ditulis dengan inspirasi lirik lagu  
> Jurus Rahasia Teleport - JKT48.
> 
> Boleh dicoba untuk didengar sambil membaca:  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/2kCmhPzj8h8AoHyuXtjEVN?si=Ktw150m3SryCsoKxwGuptQ

Wajah mungilnya dipenuhi rona keceriaan yang tak kunjung surut semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya di Taman Serangga tersebut. Tak kalah indahnya dengan belasan kupu-kupu yang saat ini sedang mengelilinginya, pemuda itu berlari-lari kecil sambil tertawa seakan sedang bercanda dengan mereka.

Seorang pemuda lain yang berbadan sedikit lebih tinggi darinya mengikutinya dari belakang. "Felix, jangan berlari seperti itu, hati-hati nanti kamu menakuti jangkrik-jangkrik yang ada di rumput!" teriaknya spontan saat menyadari teman di depannya hampir jatuh tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri. 

Pemuda yang diperingati malah terkekeh mendengar teriakan tersebut. "Seungmin, kamu yang berjalan terlalu lama. Ayo cepat sini ikut aku mengejar kupu-kupu itu!" Bukannya berhenti atau berjalan lebih lambat, Felix malah dengan sigap menggenggam tangan kanan Seungmin dan menyeretnya untuk berlari mengejar segerombolan kupu-kupu yang saat ini sedang terbang menuju sisi luar taman.

Meskipun sedikit merasa terganggu, Seungmin tahu ia tidak akan pernah mempu menolak permintaan Felix. Apalagi bila diutarakan dengan senyuman terangnya. Seraya membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke sana ke mari, Seungmin memperhatikan postur mungil teman di depannya.

Dengan ekspresi wajah seriusnya yang indah, ia menatap lurus ke depan. Rambutnya yang berwarna oranye pudar ikut melompat seolah menunjukkan keriangan yang saat ini sedang dirasakannya. Apabila Seungmin mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit lebih dekat, mungkin ia akan mampu untuk mencium semerbak shampo manisnya. Aroma khas yang akan selalu ia ingat, meskipun sepuluh tahun telah berlalu.

Namun tepat ketika seekor kupu-kupu bercorak warna oranye diam-diam hinggap di bahu Felix, saat itu lah seluruh memori akan sepuluh tahun yang lalu mendadak singgah di kepala Seungmin. Sebuah memori yang akhirnya mampu mendorongnya untuk mengeluarkan kalimat yang telah lama ia simpan di dalam dadanya.

"Felix," Seungmin menghentikan langkahnya, perlahan menarik tangan Felix yang turjulur ke belakang. "Aku sangat suka kepadamu. Apakah kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

***

\- 10 tahun yang lalu -

Di hari pertama tahun ajaran baru itu, Seungmin tiba 40 menit lebih awal dari jam sekolah akan dimulai. Sudah semenjak semalam, anak berusia 8 tahun itu tidak sabar untuk kembali ke sekolah setelah sebulan lamanya berdiam di rumah. 

Sesampainya di sekolah, dengan penuh semangat ia menarik lengan ibunya dan berlari kecil menuju papan pengumuman di samping lapangan sekolah. Di papan itu, terdapat pengumuman susunan kelas baru untuk tahun ajaran ini. Mata kecilnya dengan seksama menelusuri daftar nama siswa satu-persatu.

Senyum sumringahnya mendadak surut ketika ia berhasil menemukan namanya di sana. Seraya tertunduk lesu, ia berbisik pelan kepada ibunya, "Seungmin tidak sekelas lagi dengan Hyunjin dan Daehwi. Bagaimana kalau nanti Seungmin tidak punya teman lagi?" 

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil mendengar pernyataan buah hatinya. Ia genggam erat jemari kecil Seungmin dan dibawanya menjauh dari kerumunan siswa di depan papan pengumuman. "Seungmin coba lihat Mama," ujarnya sambil menggapai dagu putranya.

Anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara itu dengan terpaksa mendongakkan wajahnya. Saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan sang ibunda, tampak segurat kekhawatiran yang menutupi kedua bola mata bulatnya. 

Hyunjin dan Daehwi merupakan dua teman dekatnya di kelas tahun lalu. Mereka berdualah yang selalu menemani Seungmin saat di kelas maupun di jam istirahat. Namun rupanya di tahun ajaran ini, keduanya ditempatkan di kelas yang berbeda dengannya. 

"Seungmin kan sudah kelas 2 sekarang, kenapa masih takut untuk berteman dengan teman baru?" tanya ibunya lembut. 

Anak berambut cokelat itu terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menjawab, "Entahlah, teman-teman lain tidak ada yang seseru mereka." 

"Tadi Mama lihat kalau Seungmin sekelas dengan Jisung loh," Sang ibu berusaha mengingat kembali beberapa nama siswa lain yang sekelas dengan putranya tahun ini. "Seungmin tahu kan kalau Jisung itu anaknya seru sekali??" 

Melihat cengiran penuh makna dari ibunya, kekhawatiran di wajah Seungmin pun luntur dan mulai tergantikan oleh sebuah senyuman malu-malu. "Maksud Mama rusuh ya?" ejeknya kecil. Keduanya pun larut dalam tawa beberapa detik kemudian. 

Saat Seungmin tiba di ruang kelasnya yang baru, ruangan kelas belum terlalu ramai sehingga ia masih bebas memilih tempat duduk yang ia kehendaki. Anak itu pun memilih untuk duduk di kursi kedua dari depan.

Satu kursi di depannya masih kosong, di kepala kecilnya ia bertanya-tanya, kira-kira teman macam apakah yang akan akan duduk di sana. 

Selang beberapa detik semenjak Seungmin berandai-andai, sebuah kepala kecil lainnya yang berambut oranye pudar muncul dari balik pintu kelas. Mata sendu anak itu perlahan-lahan memindai seluruh ruang kelas sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri mengambil langkah kecil untuk memasuki ruang kelas. 

Seungmin yang menyadari keragu-raguan anak itu, mencoba mencuri pandang dan membuat kontak mata dengannya. Tidak secara serta merta merasa tenggelam dibalik mata sendu itu, namun Seungmin mengakui bahwa anak itu memiliki mata cokelat yang indah, bagai karamel. 

Mengakhiri kontak mata dengan Seungmin, anak berambut oranye pudar itupun kemudian menyadari adanya sebuah kursi kosong di depan Seungmin. Ia berjalan cepat ke arahnya dan berbisik, "Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku duduk di sini?"

Seungmin mengangguk cepat sambil berupaya menghindari untuk membuat kontak mata kedua dengan anak itu. 

Siswa berbadan mungil itu tersenyum tipis kepada Seungmin seraya menanggalkan tas ransel dari bahunya, dan dengan segera mendudukkan dirinya. Saat ia berbalik badan, Seungmin bersumpah bahwa ia dapat mencium wangi shampo yang sangat segar dari rambut oranyenya itu. 

Jam pelajaran pertama di awal semester itu pun kemudian berlalu dengan adanya perkenalan wali kelas dan siswa-siswa di kelas tersebut. Di jam pelajaran tersebut ia mempelajari bahwa meskipun ia tidak lagi sekelas dengan Hyunjin dan Daewhi, paling tidak ia masih sekelas dengan Bomin dan Julia yang cukup akrab dengannya di kelas tahun lalu. Oh iya, dan Jisung, tetangganya yang sudah ia kenal semenjak kecil. 

Saat itu pula, ia tahu bahwa siswa manis yang duduk di depannya bernama Lee Felix, dari kelas 1-2. Selama 40 menit pelajaran tersebut, Seungmin akhirnya mempelajari bahwa Felix merupakan anak yang ceria, ia sangat mudah tertawa mendengar lawakan apapun yang dilontarkan teman sekelasnya. Namun Felix juga anak yang senang bercerita, meskipun Bahasa Koreanya yang tidak terlalu baik, mengingat ia dan keluarganya baru pindah kembali ke Korea tahun lalu.

Rasanya, masih ada banyak hal yang ingin Seungmin ketahui mengenai Felix, tapi ia tidak khawatir karena ia masih memiliki satu tahun ke depan untuk berteman dengannya. 

Tepat ketika wali kelas mereka meninggalkan ruang kelas untuk memanggil guru yang selanjutnya bertugas mengajar, saat itu pula seekor kupu-kupu bercorak garis-garis hitam dan oranye memasuki ruangan melalui jendela kelas yang terbuka.

Kata orang, apabila rumahmu kedatangan kupu-kupu, niscaya kau akan mendapatkan sebuah hal baik. 

Kupu-kupu itu terbang mengelilingi kepala beberapa siswa, hilir mudik di atas kepala Sunwoo dan Julia yang duduk di pinggir jendela. Setelah lelah berterbangan menyusuri dinding kelas, entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia malah memilih untuk singgah di bahu kecil Felix. Mungkin kupu-kupu tersebut juga menyukai warna rambut Felix, yang senada dengan corak di sayapnya. Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa Felix menyadari bahwa ada seekor tamu yang menghinggapinya, sampai dengan...

"Felix!! Ada kupu-kupu di bahumu!!" Jisung berteriak lantang dari bagian belakang kelas. 

Felix sontak kaget akan teriakan tersebut dan berusaha untuk mengusir keberadaan si serangga.

"Jangan, jangan ditangkap!" ujar Seungmin secara spontan. "Biarkan ia tetap di sana, meskipun sedikit mengganggu, namun jangan usir ia keluar."

Felix menatap siswa di belakangnya dengan penuh kebingungan, membuat Seungmin berhenti bernafas untuk sejenak. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya.

Seungmin sudah mengira bahwa ia akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, namun kepalanya tetap berputar keras mencari alasan, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab, "Ia sedang mencoba untuk melipat sayapnya, beristirahat sejenak. Boleh kan kamu izinkan dia beristirahat di bahumu? Lagi pula, corak sayapnya sangat cocok dengan warna rambutmu, terlihat indah."

Siswa yang bertubuh lebih kecil terdiam sejenak seakan berpikir. Tak lama, sebuah senyuman manis terkembang dari bibir kecilnya, "Baiklah kalau menurutmu begitu."

Dilemparkan senyum seperti itu, membuat jiwa dan raga Seungmin bagaikan sedang berpisah tempat. Dengan jemari kecilnya ia genggam dada kirinya, debaran yang cukup cepat terdengar dari baliknya. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

Terlalu sibuk memperhatikan degupan jantungnya yang semakin cepat berlari, membuat Seungmin gagal menyadari bahwa saat ini ratusan kupu-kupu sedang berterbangan di perutnya. Mungkin mereka bermaksud untuk memberitahunya bahwa hal ini bernama cinta pertama.

***

Langkah Felix terpaksa terhenti begitu Seungmin menarik lengan kirinya. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, pemuda di hadapannya itu tiba-tiba mengutarakan kalimat yang sudah semenjak lama ingin ia dengar.

"Aku sangat suka kepadamu. Apakah kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

Kupu-kupu yang tadinya singgah di bahu Felix, kini mendadak terbang ke arah Seungmin dan membelai pipi kanannya perlahan, seakan-akan menyampaikan ucapan semangatnya kepada pemuda yang lebih muda. Mengutarakan bahwa kini sudah saatnya untuk Seungmin yang boleh singgah di sisi Felix, seperti apa yang telah ia lakukan beberapa saat lalu. 

Sebuah seringai kecil terkembang di wajah Felix. Ia tatap mata pemuda di depannya dan bertanya kembali, "Kamu pikir aku akan mampu menolak penawaran itu setelah menunggu bertahun-tahun lamanya?"

Meskipun sering kali mendapatkan peringkat satu di kelasnya, namun Seungmin bukanlah seorang yang unggul dalam hal seperti ini. Ia bahkan memerlukan waktu sepuluh tahun, dapatkah Anda bayangkan, sepuluh tahun untuk mengutarakan cinta pertamanya. Tentu saja pertanyaan yang baru diutarakan Felix ini terdengar agak sulit untuknya, "Maksudmu bagaimana?"

Felix menarik nafas panjang sambil secara berkelakar memutarkan bola matanya. "Iya, Kim Seungmin, tentu saja aku mau menjadi pacarmu! Aku sudah menunggunya selama bertahun-tahun, namun kamu tidak pernah menyampaikan hal itu."

"Bertahun-tahun?? Apakah itu sungguhan?" Melihat Felix menganggukkan kepalanya, Seungmin pun melanjutkan, "Asalkan kamu tahu, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu memasuki ruangan kelas di tahun kedua sekolah dasar kita." Ia terkekeh kecil mengingat betapa lama ia berhasil menahan perasaan itu.

"Iya aku sadar itu." Felix mengedipkan matanya, kemudian disusul oleh tawa kecil yang melengkapi tawa Seungmin yang telah pecah sebelumnya. 

"Jadi, kamu sekarang pacarku ya?" dengan pipi yang merona Seungmin berusaha memastikan.

"Tentu saja! Apa sepuluh tahun menjadi 'hanya teman' tidak cukup bagimu??" 

Masih dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang dan ratusan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya, Seungmin rangkuh kedua bahu kecil Felix dan menariknya kedalam dekapannya. Hal yang sudah semenjak lama sangat ingin ia lakukan. "Terima kasih, Felix."

Dari balik bahu Felix, Seungmin yakin ia melihat sang kupu-kupu oranye menyibak-nyibakkan sayapnya seakan turut merasakan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan. 

\- FIN -


End file.
